Day of the Living Gelatin
“'Day of the Living Gelatin'” is the first half of the 4th episode of the second season of the American television series Phineas and Ferb. It originally aired on Disney Channel in the United States on May 15, 2009. The story was written by Michael Ryan, and directed by Zac Moncrief. Synopsis Candace’s gelatin party inspires Phineas and Ferb to create the biggest gelatin mold ever in Isabella’s swimming pool. Doofenshmirtz invites Perry the Platypus over for tea in order to convert him to an evil ally, “one way or another.” Thanks to Doofenshmirtz’s invention, he accidentally turns the gelatin into an evil monster. Plot Summary Candace is hosting a gelatin party with Stacy and Jenny. Stacy asks her if she had started the “healthy dessert club” just because Jeremy’s favorite dessert is gelatin. Candace vehemently denies this and opens a cabinet door on Perry who had been in Agent P mode. He quickly whips off the hat milliseconds before Candace notices he’s in there and does his chirping noise. She yells to Phineas and Ferb that “their smelly rodent pet is germing up the cabinets.” Phineas and Ferb appear using their molecular transporter and once she gets over the fact that they built a molecular transporter she demand that they get Perry out of the cabinets. Phineas reaches up and grabs Perry and they begin to disappear just as Jenny holds up the gelatin and asks if they would like to try it. They reverse the transporter and re-materialize but Candace panics slightly and says they will “mess it up with their weirdness.” Jenny insists that they try it, and Candace has no choice but to go along. When Phineas and Ferb eat the gelatin, Candace realizes that they won’t do anything wrong, but her hopes are dashed when Phineas and Ferb start bouncing on the gelatin. Candace tells them to get out of the house and make their own gelatin, where Phineas states that he knows what they’re going to do today. Phineas and Ferb run out to Isabella’s backyard to start using her pool as “the largest gelatin mold ever.” Ferb, in a crane, releases the gelatin mix into the pool. Baljeet asks if he can add his own favorite flavor to the recipe and does so when Phineas says it’s okay. The Fireside Girls stir the mix by riding in the pool in little motorboats. Phineas and Ferb are riding in their own motorboat and Phineas asks Ferb where Perry is. Meanwhile, Perry enters through a flower vase, but he lands in a pink chair in the middle of a pink, girly headquarters which turns out to be Pinky the Chihuahua’s. The chair, meant for Pinky, is rather small for Agent P. Wanda Acronym begins instructing him to stop the plans of Professor Poofenplotz. She looks up from her papers to see Perry instead of Pinky and activates some sort of suction pipe that sucks Perry out of the chair and replaces him with Pinky. Perry arrives into his own lair through his usual tunnel where Major Monogram says that he’d “heard that Perry had taken a wrong tube and ended in Wanda’s division.” He proceeds to get down to business and shows Perry a video of Doofenshmirtz sitting at a tea party and inviting him to tea. He also says to use the front door because none of the other entrances work today.” The video clip ends and Major Monogram says that he suspects it to be a trap, but that they would give him the benefit of the doubt and tells Agent P to “try to have fun.” Perry reaches down and grabs a backpack and his chair launches him up through the house’s chimney. The backpack expands into a parasailing-type of equipment and he soars off. Back in Isabella’s yard, the gelatin appears to have set, so the children all jump on it. Inside Phineas and Ferb’s house, it shows Stacy, Jenny, and Candace comparing the molds their gelatins take up. Candace’s gelatin is shaped like Jeremy’s head; Stacy’s is shaped like shoes; Jenny’s is shaped as a dove. Candace downplays their gelatin creations in favor of her own and begins dancing with it. They all hear a ruckus outside and Stacy and Jenny look out the window, see the kids bouncing over the house, and say that they think what Phineas and Ferb are doing is fun. Jenny suggests that they go check it out and they run outside to do so. Candace comes over, saying that “that’s just Phineas and Ferb and their friends” to which Jenny replies “Don’t be so uptight.” They try to convince her to come, but she won't, and they leave. Candace is left staring out the window at the fun everybody is having. She says, “That does look kinda fun...maybe I should...TOTALLY BUST THEM FOR THIS!” She whips out her phone to call her mom. Meanwhile over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is having the tea party with Perry. He starts talking about how much more useful to him Perry would be as an ally, and releases a curtain that had been concealing a Turn-Everything-Evil-inator on Perry. He fires it at Perry, but he leaps clear, evading all the shots that Doofenshmirtz fires at him. Doofenshmirtz shoots everywhere and it blasts out his window, pointing straight to the gelatin mold in Isabella's pool. This turns the gelatin alive and evil, causing everyone to slide off. They notice what the gelatin did and everyone points fingers at Baljeet for adding the “evil flavor” (curry). Baljeet gets scared and says, “Okay, I’m going home now,” which leaves Phineas, Ferb, Jenny, Stacy, and the Fireside Girls to defeat the gelatin without Baljeet’s help. Candace enters, demanding to know what was going on in here. The gelatin monster roars at her, but she is unaware of the danger; she is excited only because she can use it to bust Phineas and Ferb. The gelatin swallows Candace and she remains unharmed but trapped in the gelatin monster. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends use water to try to defeat it and set Candace free. They fire water guns at it and throw water balloons, which enrages the gelatin monster. It splits off into multiple, smaller monsters and begins chasing after the children, and they trip it with a rope, causing it to be sliced in half. It falls into the now-empty pool and everybody begins firing the water guns and balloons at it. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is realizing that he won’t hit Perry, but that he’s probably hit a ton of other things, and presses a button making anything that was hit by the evil ray come to his side to assist him. A signal is sent out over the entire area, and the gelatin monster feels it and begins squeezing itself down the drain to get to Doofenshmirtz. Phineas thinks the gelatin is melting down the drain. Candace is left behind, as she cannot fit into the drain, and is struck with a leftover water balloon. As the children cheer on the side of the pool, Candace says, “I have got to re-examine my life.” Doofenshmirtz, with mounting excitement, says that his evil minions are coming. Perry remains unimpressed. A bar of soap and a toothbrush appear; Doofenshmirtz, embarrassed, says that “I must have hit more menacing stuff than this.” Subsequently, the gelatin monster comes up out of a drain outside of Doofenshmirtz’s building and climbs it. When it reaches the top, it rips off the roof and climbs into Doofenshmirtz’s apartment. Doofenshmirtz is terrified, but realizes it is his servant when it kneels down and pats his back in a friendly manner. He tells the monster to attack Perry and it corners Agent P and grabs him. Doofenshmirtz says “Now you can bow down before my gelatinous creation! It’s so corrupt and...cantankerous and carnivorous, and uh, uh...low in calories!” Thinking fast, Perry throws his hat, setting off the water sprinklers in the room and therefore melting the gelatin and shorting out the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator. He then escapes on some sort of scooter-like thing, and while trying to chase him Doofenshmirtz slips on the soap and the toothbrush falls into his mouth. After tasting the toothbrush, he says “this isn’t the toothbrush I use to brush my teeth.” At the end of the episode, Linda comes over and asks Candace why she isn’t having her dessert party. Candace angrily explains that “I am sick of gelatin. Sick of it! Sick of it! TOTALLY sick of it!” At this point, Jeremy comes and shows Candace a gelatin mold he made for her that spells out her name. Candace oohs over it for a second, then says, “Nah, still sick of it.” Songs *''Come On, Kids!'' Background Information *This episode reveals that Pinky is a secret agent like Perry. This also determines that there is more than one division of the O.W.C.A. (The two being Major Monogram's and Wanda's ) and that each Division has its own leader. Or, as in the real life, the Central Intelligence Agency has its counterpart in Her Majesty's Secret Service. *Wanda, (or, "Initial" a nod to all of the 007 movie handlers,) calls Pinky "Agent P", which most likely stands for Pinky the Chihuahua. *This is the first appearance in Season 2 of Jenny Brown. *This is the second episode in season 2 where Baljeet appears without Buford, the first being "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister". *Starting from this episode and onward, Jenny's voice sounds different from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". *Holly is the only Fireside Girl to speak in this episode other than Isabella. *First episode to involve Isabella's yard. Errors *The font of the words in DEI is different when the gelatin monster is seen climbing up the building. *Doofenshmirtz hits the chair Perry is sitting on, but that doesn't turn evil. *It's impossible for the gelatin monster to be sliced in half due to Candace being in it. *When Candace first showed the gelatin that is shaped like Jeremy's head, it is pink, but when the gelatin monster ate the gelatin, it is purple, although this may be due to the fact that the monster is purple, and the head is in it. *In the part where they make the gelatin/jumping on it Stacy disappears and reappears a number of times. *At the beginning of the song, only Milly was seen running with Isabella and Phineas. But when they went to the tool shed on the next scene, all of them were there running. *When they were at the tool shed in the song, Isabella handed squirting guns to only Phineas, Ferb, Stacy and Ginger, but not Katie, Holly and Gretchen. *When Ferb runs away from the kitchen, the jello turns white as his foot touches it. Continuity *Agent Pinky's nemesis, Professor Poofenplotz, is mentioned but makes her appearance in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". Allusions *''Night of the Living Dead'' - The title is reminiscent of this classic monster movie. *'Scooby Doo' - The monster chase scene is reminiscent of Scooby Doo monster chases, including the dance sequence with the monster. *''Star Trek'' - The way the boys molecular-transport themselves in done is exactly the same way, visual and sound-wise, as someone getting "beamed up" throughout the series. *''Ghostbusters'' - The Gelatin Monster climbing up Doofenshmirtz Evil inc. is very similar to Stay Puft climbing up the Empire State Building. *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' - The pool being filled with gelatin is very reminiscent of the beginning of this show's episode "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" *The song played while Jenny is showcasing her gelatin dove sounds similar to the opening riff of The Beatles song, "Dear Prudence". Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella/Jenny (Jenny is credited as additional voices) *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Cymphonique Miller as Holly (credited as additional voices) *Additional voices: Clancy Brown, Jane Leeves, Isabella Murad, Richard O'Brien Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes